Henpecked
by axkobsessed
Summary: Post-War Kataang Oneshot. Sokka thinks that Aang is henpecked.


_Another one-shot idea I got about Aang and Katara, and since my holidays are ending in a week or so, I want to quickly write and upload, otherwise I won't get another chance next year, since I have 'O' Levels._

_Disclaimer: I don't, don't, don't, don't, don't own Avatar. -in short, I don't. If I'm wrong, pls tell me before I get sued.-

* * *

_

"Avatar Aang!" Sokka called playfully from across the room, laughing as he saw the young monk wince at the name. Maybe not that young now, since it was 4 years since he was released from the iceberg. Now he was a fully-realized Avatar, at 16 years, while Katara was 18.

After the war, Sokka had went to Kyoshi to stay with Suki, and he had married her when they were old enough. As for Aang, he had went to carve a necklace for Katara the minute he turned sixteen, and Katara had gleefully accepted, as she was rather annoyed that they had to wait four years before they could get married. After their marriage, they had decided to visit Sokka and Suki in Kyoshi.

Aang walked over to him, trying to ignore the awed stares from all the townspeople. He sat down next to Sokka.

"Sokka, I told you to just call me Aang," He said irritably. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"What's wrong with calling you that?" Sokka rolled his eyes. "Can't you just enjoy the attention? You earned it."

Aang shuddered, while Katara, upon seeing Aang's dilemma, quickly went to his rescue.

"It's called being modest, Sokka," Katara argued, feeling exasperated at her brother's ignorance. Despite Sokka being _three_ years Aang's senior, it seemed that the the monk was a lot more mature than him. Sokka snorted.

"Modesty?" He raised an eyebrow at Aang. "What's the point of that? Just enjoy the hero-worship!"

"The Air Nomads always taught us to detach ourselves from the world," Aang explained, while Sokka looked on bored. "What's the point of all this attention and free stuff?"

"You know you like your little fan club here," Sokka laughed. "Koko nearly went nuts when she heard you married Katara."

Aang winced again. The last experience with the group of girls hadn't been pleasant. They had clung on to him refusing to let go until Katara stepped in. Unlike Aang, she was more merciless. Especially to crazed fan girls fighting over _her _Avatar.

"No!" Aang quickly said, afraid that Katara would get the wrong idea. He was never one for sarcasm. "I don't like them!"

"We know, Aang," Katara assured him. "We all know _who _you love right?" She added in a quiet, almost seductive whisper. Aang blushed, while Sokka rolled his eyes again.

"Save the flirting for the bedroom." He smirked, as the young couple turned red.

"We better get back then," Katara said, winking. Aang blushed again. He had never outgrown that boyish habit even after four years. But Katara didn't mind. It made her feel good that she could do that to him.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that!" Sokka shouted indignantly, grabbing Aang's arm. "Your love-making can wait, Aang's staying here with me for some men-only man business."

Katara burned crimson at Sokka's comment, but her eyes narrowed when Sokka held Aang back. Aang looked apologetic, as Sokka pulled him into the some pub next door.

"Be back soon, okay?" She shouted to him, as he nodded. When they were gone, she sighed, and went back to Sokka and Suki's house, where they were staying for their visit.

XxX

"Sokka, what is this about?" Aang asked urgently. Sokka just shushed him, as he scanned the room, smiling when he spotted who he was looking for.

"Hey Wang," He waved, as the other guy waved back. Aang looked confused.

"See! This is Aang!" Sokka exclaimed happily, seeing Wang's face light up in excitement. "I told you I know the Avatar!"

"Wow...It's an honor Avatar." Wang bowed to Aang, before Aang stopped him.

"Just call me Aang." He said giving a goofy grin. "So...am I done here yet, Sokka?"

"Just stay with us and have a few drinks or something," Sokka whispered. "Give me some face, okay?"

Upon seeing the monk's skeptical face, he sighed. "And I'll leave you and Katara alone for a week okay?" Aang sighed, before sitting down.

"Cheers to the Avatar!" Sokka said, holding his glass up high, while Wang imitated his movement. They looked at Aang weirdly when he just stared on blankly.

"I don't take alcohol," Aang shrugged. "Katara says its unhealthy. And it tastes worse than sea prunes." Aang shivered, remembering his first taste of sea prunes four years ago. Yu looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I'll just use water," Aang quickly said, raising a glass of water.

After that they sat down and talked, but Aang just impatiently waited for Sokka to be done with his boasting. _Since when did Sokka become the one who fought Azula in Ba Sing Se?_ Aang thought, seeing Sokka continue his vivid description of the battle enthusiastically. He shook his head, getting up.

"Aang, where're you going?" Sokka asked, a little groggy from the wine.

"Home." he replied, as he reached for the door. "I told Katara that I'd be back soon."

"Can you not be so....," Sokka scratched his head. "Obedient? You don't have to listen to Katara all the time you know."

"I know." Aang said, turning to face Sokka. "But I want to."

"FINE then, you henpecked idiot." Sokka semi-shouted, as Aang turned to leave. "If you wanna be that obedient like some dog, then go!"

Without another word, Aang left, sparing Sokka one last glance, before the door slammed shut.

XxX

Once he got home, he saw that Katara was still waiting for him, and he smiled at her.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked, concern in his voice. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really; I just couldn't sleep without you there." Katara admitted, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "So, what was that...men-only man business?"

"Sokka just wanted to boast again." Aang sighed, flopping on the bed tiredly. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about. Katara sat down next to him.

"Is something wrong?" Katara asked. Being his girlfriend for four years, she knew him all too well. Aang shook his head. She knew when he was lying to her. Sometimes even better than Toph could.

"What is it? You know you can talk to me, right?" She asked him. He got up, and sighed.

"Do you think that I'm...henpecked?" Aang asked.

"Who told you that?" Katara asked incredulously. "Of course you're not! Did Sokka get drunk again?"

Aang shook his head, knowing what Katara could do to Sokka when she was pissed. Like that time Sokka insisted on stopping them sleeping together on their wedding night. It wasn't pretty for him.

"You know I can tell when you lie right?" Katara raised a brow. _Sokka was sooo gonna get it._

"It's just...I listen to you so much, and I can't help it," Aang confessed. "Is that considered?"

"No." Katara said firmly. "You do that because you love me, not because you're scared of me. That's what Sokka doesn't understand. He thinks that hanging out at those pubs makes him manly. He's wrong. He doesn't love Suki as much as you love me, I'm sure of it. You're the Avatar, and a man for others. Don't ever be ashamed of that."

Aang looked at her pretty blue eyes dreamily, as she held him close. "You're the best husband anyone can have." Katara said softly. Aang hugged her back, as she laid him down on the bed, and kissed him gently. He smiled.

"You know, though Sokka is a jerk, he has pretty good suggestions sometimes." Katara smirked, as she crawled next to him, her hand slowly brushing his torso. Aang looked confused, before he caught on, and smirked back.

"That's one nice idea." He said, pulling her closer.

* * *

_I'm gonna stop there, cos I promised myself, NO lemon. Well at least not YET. -grins-_


End file.
